Session 90:Search for the Invisible Fortress
(8:41:54 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (8:42:09 PM) ***Danzi turns psychotic (8:42:36 PM) ***abirkin2 hugs Danzi, and wouldn't make or suggest she play in such a setting (8:48:42 PM) ***Lian wiats on shadell (9:00:10 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:05:17 PM) ***canti128 RR (9:05:17 PM) Niet: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003712 (9:06:46 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (9:12:30 PM) ***canti128 flops down on a couch, reading "Horse Digest" (9:12:35 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:12:40 PM) Lian: so plans? (9:12:43 PM) RR: lol, brainfart (9:12:57 PM) Niet: Spinner of Gloriouis Tales? (9:14:46 PM) RR: huh? (9:18:33 PM) Priceless: does Danzi want to do anything? (9:25:15 PM) Lian: weren't you on the hunt for othrer stuff (9:31:33 PM) Niet: We were? (9:31:42 PM) Lian: hidden place? (9:32:13 PM) Niet: I'm drawing a blank. (9:32:33 PM) Niet: Ah right. (9:32:34 PM) Niet: Walker. (9:32:37 PM) Priceless: oooh, right (9:32:41 PM) Priceless: the deathtrap (9:32:49 PM) Niet: So, Invisible Fortress? (9:34:01 PM) RR: Sure? (9:35:40 PM) Lian: so plan how to find? (9:37:23 PM) Priceless: let's see, ask various 3cds, maybe the yozis? (9:40:33 PM) Priceless: if anyone has convenient memories, that might help too. Also, we could ask Eye (9:40:35 PM) Priceless: er (9:40:39 PM) Priceless: Maske (9:43:32 PM) Lian: the mask knows its hidden but lost (9:44:29 PM) Niet: Hmm. (9:44:32 PM) Niet: ... (9:44:34 PM) Niet: Is there an AI? (9:45:16 PM) Lian: though someone is missing a soul around there.. (9:45:55 PM) Priceless: use them as an arcane link for tracking? (9:47:54 PM) Lian: you do have the capcity to track demons (9:51:27 PM) Niet: Do we know about that second circle? (9:52:48 PM) Lian: the Mask would be able to give you the information about the surroundings some of the general setup the fact that there are 12 or so very powerful Hungry ghosts in there.. (9:53:42 PM) Priceless: (afk for a bit, food run) (10:04:59 PM) Lian: echoooo (10:06:44 PM) Danzi: having issues ATM (10:07:06 PM) Lian: ok (10:07:26 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:07:56 PM) RR: mhmm (10:07:58 PM) Niet: So, if we could find those demons, we could do it. (10:10:06 PM) ***RR nods (10:10:51 PM) Niet: Hmm, OK, we can find her progenator and use that to track her down. (10:11:14 PM) RR: RR has tracking, right? (10:15:42 PM) Niet: Right, that's what we'd have to use. (10:15:45 PM) Niet: So we're counting on RR. (10:18:09 PM) RR: \o/ (10:20:31 PM) Lian: ah the tracking pony (10:23:15 PM) ***RR ain't nothin but a hound dog (10:25:58 PM) Priceless: I return (10:26:40 PM) Lian: anyway she's decended from the Endless plains of Blue Grass.a Soul of Isidoros generally known for being a good place for powerful demons to fight without smashing stuff they want. (10:28:44 PM) Danzi: baaaaack (10:29:50 PM) RR: wibbies (10:31:03 PM) Lian: RR, Perception+Investigation or survival, you may use an excellency here (10:32:26 PM) RR: and I can double? (10:33:24 PM) Lian: yes (10:33:39 PM) RR: `roll 16d10 (10:33:39 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 16d10: 9 6 10 7 8 5 9 9 5 4 6 5 4 2 3 2 (10:34:11 PM) RR: (8) (10:36:01 PM) Lian: it takes a bit but with charms and using knowledge you are able to get a general idea of where they should be. (10:36:57 PM) RR: Neat (10:37:43 PM) ***RR 's eyes glow a little bit. She looks all around, sniffing randomly before pointing in a direction "There we go!" She trots off (10:37:46 PM) Lian: its in the northeast(which you knew) in the general territory of the linowen in a hidden valley. (10:40:28 PM) ***Danzi follows,in human form, having taken the opportunity to bundle up in coats and things like she's going to die of hyopthermia instantly. and she's STILL shivering. (10:40:40 PM) ***Danzi complains and bitches incessantly (10:41:03 PM) Niet: (It's a place of desolation around, right?) (10:41:08 PM) ***Priceless is perfectly fine thanks to Transcendent Desert Creature, and awesomeness (10:41:52 PM) ***RR is fine too, thanks to Transcendent Desert Creature, and being 20% more awesome (10:42:03 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi has cold sensitivity)) (10:42:16 PM) Lian: its in the middle of the frozen wastelands (10:42:40 PM) ***Danzi still has problems with cold due to flaw (10:44:10 PM) Lian: ((complain about it icly!) (10:44:43 PM) Danzi: ((I will once we get close to the target area (10:45:13 PM) Lian: you know how to travel you know where to go generally at least to find the demons (10:45:41 PM) Danzi: We go find demons! (10:46:10 PM) ***Priceless dresses warmly, riding majestically on an Agatae, or whatever they use to get there. (10:46:21 PM) Lian: essense sight people roll (10:46:38 PM) ***Niet has the cutest pink muffler, complete with kitty pattern. (10:46:44 PM) Niet: (per+occult?) (10:46:45 PM) Priceless: throwing in 4 succs, 1 die (10:46:54 PM) Priceless: or 5 succs, if occult (10:47:03 PM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (10:47:03 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 8 2 5 7 9 7 5 7 3 3 7 7 9 2 4 2 (10:47:08 PM) RR: `roll 5d10 (10:47:08 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 5d10: 8 5 10 7 7 (10:47:17 PM) RR: (5) (10:47:19 PM) Danzi: ((8)) (10:47:20 PM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (10:47:20 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 1 1 8 8 1 1 8 7 8 1 (10:47:35 PM) Niet: (What's the roll?) (10:47:35 PM) Priceless: (either 9 or 10) (10:48:13 PM) Lian: (Int+occult_ (10:48:36 PM) Lian: the area looks wierd almost like a shadowland... but aligned with Hellish essence (10:51:09 PM) Danzi: what season is it? (10:52:03 PM) Lian: End of water so Late winter, early spring (10:56:21 PM) Lian: there's a small ranshackle city in the valley with a large sort of permanent tent at the center (10:56:38 PM) Danzi: "Are we there yet?" (10:56:47 PM) ***Danzi says it for the thousandth time (10:57:16 PM) Priceless: "Could you /please/ stop asking that, Danzi?" Priceless queried, looking over the city. (10:57:21 PM) ***RR rebuttals with a "Don't make me turn this search party around!" (10:57:48 PM) RR: How large is the city, and any other landmarks besides the tent? (10:58:11 PM) Danzi: "I hate the north, I hate the cold, I hate the snow and I want to light this whole direction on fire (10:59:18 PM) Lian: its more like a large town of in a sort of tent style but permanent tents....So thunderbluff if you know the reference (10:59:42 PM) Danzi: "maybe they have a fire there i can stand in." (11:00:05 PM) ***Danzi radiates hate waves at the show on the ground (11:00:11 PM) Danzi: *snow (11:00:51 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (11:00:52 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 9 3 8 7 10 10 9 7 6 6 10 7 (11:01:06 PM) Niet: (11, sorry about that.) (11:01:25 PM) Niet: "It's a winter wonderland." (11:01:39 PM) Danzi: "it's Hell. Malfeas is more pleasent (11:02:00 PM) Lian: so what do you do? (11:02:34 PM) Priceless: "I suppose you want to be warm." she mused to Danzi (11:05:06 PM) ***Danzi gives priceless the finger, growling (11:05:09 PM) RR: "Alright, that tent... is a bit obvious. Too obvious..." (11:05:31 PM) RR: Does my tracking allow me to know exactly where someone is, or just the specific area, like the city? (11:06:29 PM) Niet: "Toward the town, ask for a precise location then? (11:07:31 PM) ***Priceless indulgently patted Danzi on the head. (11:07:53 PM) ***Danzi indulgently refrains from biting fingers off (11:08:40 PM) Priceless: "I could make it better for you, if you'd like." (11:08:50 PM) Lian: from what you can tell she's probably in teh big one (11:09:20 PM) Danzi: "So can I. i tried. Didn't freaking help." (11:09:29 PM) Danzi: "i can still feel the chill." (11:09:44 PM) RR: "Eh, lets try the tent... since its not like she'd live in the rest of this crap-ville..." (11:10:50 PM) Danzi: "Sure, why not? hope she likes fire and has a bonfire going (11:11:44 PM) RR: "... the tent wouldn't be standing if she did..." (11:12:21 PM) Niet: "I could help you be warmer Danzi, so could Emerald. Wouldn't you like that?" (11:13:35 PM) ***RR stops for a moment to flop down in some snow, making snow-ponies (11:14:12 PM) Lian: so heading in? (11:14:51 PM) Priceless: (si) (11:15:13 PM) RR: (es bueno) (11:15:43 PM) ***Danzi heads in, pulling her coat tighter (11:16:26 PM) Lian: a slug like creature with insectoid limbs stands at the front of it, "is there something you want?" (11:16:37 PM) ***Danzi growls, having already turnerd her blood molten to keep warm, and still failing. (11:16:50 PM) Danzi: "We wanna talk to your boss." (11:17:34 PM) Danzi: "Unless you are the boss. then we wanna talk to you." (11:18:02 PM) Lian: a voice shouts from inside, "U'awa do we have visitors?" "Yes Ma'am" "Ask them what they want." "I already did Ma'am they want to talk to you" "Tell them I am not here" (11:18:53 PM) Priceless: "We can hear her." she pointed out to U'awa. "Don't bother trying (11:19:34 PM) ***Danzi pulls her hand out of her glove and looks at it as spidery, toxic kimbery runes begin appearing visibly on her skin as she uses the Yozi's charm. "Is she in?" Danzi smiles evilly, wanting to vent her aggressions. (11:19:54 PM) RR: "Hell, we can probably SEE her!" She tries to move around the giant... thing to see if she can find U'awa somewhere (11:20:03 PM) Lian: "YOu forgot to use your telepathy Ma'am" "DAMN IT ALL" (11:20:28 PM) Niet: Niet recoils in disgust at the slug things. (11:20:33 PM) ***RR makes a note to pick up telepathy (11:20:37 PM) Niet: "They need to be fixed." (11:20:43 PM) Niet: "I can fix them all, right?" (11:20:46 PM) Lian: you can see through the opening the massive slug woman demon thing sitting on what is somewhat thronelike. (11:20:46 PM) Danzi: "Later." (11:21:09 PM) Danzi: "Move out of the way." (11:21:52 PM) Priceless: (what essence is she? essence sight is on, of course) (11:22:35 PM) RR left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:22:39 PM) canti128 Mibbit@dm-32682.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (11:23:38 PM) Lian: 7 (11:25:54 PM) Priceless: "You may wish to see us anyway, it is far easier than the alternatives." (11:27:24 PM) Lian: "ENTER" (11:27:28 PM) Danzi: ((is it warmer inside?)) (11:28:27 PM) ***Priceless enters (11:28:45 PM) ***Danzi enters (11:29:21 PM) Lian: (slightly) (11:30:06 PM) ***Niet enters. (11:30:53 PM) ***canti128 enters (11:31:19 PM) Lian: its dimly lit (11:32:38 PM) ***Danzi doesn't care, looking around and seeing just peachy in the dim light (11:32:58 PM) canti128: can we see her ok? (11:33:06 PM) ***Danzi and Niet can (11:33:15 PM) Danzi: ((Witness to Darkness FTW)) (11:35:02 PM) Lian: well enough just saying its not well lit and abit cold (11:35:30 PM) ***Danzi grumbles (11:37:06 PM) Niet: Niet looks around for any demons she'll need to fix. (11:37:27 PM) ***Danzi gets a good look at the demon on the throne. (11:37:47 PM) Lian: (There's a couple hundred you can tell just by looking around outside) (11:38:01 PM) ***canti128 inspects the throne, and by extension, whoever may be sitting in it (11:38:52 PM) ***Niet meant in the room. (11:41:03 PM) Lian: (its large disgustingly fat slugish woman thing) (11:41:22 PM) Lian: (there's some of the same breed inside some twisted beats) (11:41:25 PM) Lian: (beasts) (11:44:26 PM) Lian: (..feel free to talk) (11:45:10 PM) Priceless: "Niet, would you like to start?" she queried (11:45:35 PM) Niet: "Ahem." (11:45:42 PM) Niet: "Where's the shiny invisible castle?" (11:47:07 PM) Lian: "Oh good more exalts going off to die"*U'awa face palms*"Internal monologue ma'am" (11:47:38 PM) Danzi: "Yeah. exalts. dying. right. (11:47:49 PM) Priceless: "You will give us proper respect." Priceless stated firmly, displaying her caste mark. (11:49:46 PM) ***canti128 stomps her hooves once loudly for emphasis! (11:49:52 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (11:49:59 PM) RR: (lol, forgot the nickname >.>) (11:50:45 PM) Lian: (...you do know there's no reason she'd know what that means right jen?) (11:51:44 PM) Danzi: ((She's showing Cecelyne's hourglass on her forehead)) (11:52:12 PM) Priceless: (it's certainly going to get a reaction at least. not a kind of exalt she knows) (11:52:46 PM) Lian: she looks blankly confused (11:53:38 PM) Priceless: "Hell has Exalts of its own, now." She stated directly, "And you will show proper respect." (11:54:31 PM) Lian: "So..you've come to rescue us?" (11:55:06 PM) Niet: Niet nods. "Of course." (11:55:27 PM) Niet: "I mean, just look at all of you. You all clearly need serious rescuing." (11:55:53 PM) Danzi: "We need to know where the Invisible Fortress is." (11:56:43 PM) Lian: "Its at the back you can't miss it.. well you can that's the point but if you come at it from a 37 degree angle.." (7/3/2011 12:05:05 AM) Priceless: After receiving the full information, Priceless nodded, "Thank you, we will return for you when we have completed our business within." (12:05:29 AM) Niet: "I can't do it now?" (12:06:02 AM) Danzi: "We'll rescue them when we're done, niet, we might need one of this specific species to activate or access something." (12:07:10 AM) Danzi_ Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (12:07:31 AM) RR: "Yeah... that makes sense..." (12:07:33 AM) Lian: (Int+lore Niet) (12:08:17 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:08:17 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 2 5 6 10 4 2 8 4 4 7 5 (12:08:25 AM) Niet: (5) (12:09:05 AM) Danzi left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:12:41 AM) Lian: "I can send in my spawn to deflect traps for you" (12:13:26 AM) Niet: "That won't be necessary." (12:13:31 AM) Niet: Niet whispers something to Danzi. (12:13:35 AM) Niet: Very quietly. (12:14:09 AM) Niet: Even using a rather simple cypher, that the infernal should be able to take apart fairly easily. (12:19:51 AM) Danzi_: mmmm? (12:20:35 AM) Niet: cipher even* (12:20:37 AM) Danzi_: "What kinds of traps does the place have?" (12:21:35 AM) Danzi_: ((BRB)) (12:25:25 AM) Lian: "a giant spider that spins steel, a magnet that only attracts jade, um an elemental.. Tapestries that lead to other worlds. a Teleportation circle that transforms someone female and teleports them naked randomly into creation, lots of beam weaponry and random blades an evil sapient ghost computer thing.." (12:26:05 AM) Lian: "many automotons" (12:29:41 AM) Niet: "Elemental?" (12:29:44 AM) Niet: "How powerful?" (12:29:46 AM) Niet: "Any demons?" (12:29:57 AM) Lian: "all the demons are out here" (12:30:06 AM) Lian: "Lesser Dragon level" (12:33:18 AM) Lian: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/181/d/5/derp_of_the_moon_pg1_by_pixelkitties-d3kmf11.jpg (12:34:29 AM) Priceless: (saw, thoughts on that charm I linked you) Priceless glanced at the others, before asking "Anything in particular targeting the immaterial?" (12:35:59 AM) Lian: "AI ghost thing" (12:36:47 AM) Danzi_: Have akuma ever tried to breach the manse?" (12:37:57 AM) Lian: "No, just Dragonblooded, Solars.. lunars" (12:39:19 AM) Niet: "All died?" (12:39:30 AM) Lian: "They went in and didn't come out" (12:40:02 AM) Niet: "Should we take a few first circles then?" (12:40:06 AM) Niet: "Perhaps three or so?" (12:40:43 AM) Danzi_: "We have an advantage here niet." (12:40:58 AM) Danzi_: "Two actually." (12:41:12 AM) Lian: "I have wave after wave of Demon to put at your disposal!" (12:41:18 AM) Niet: "I can't hack AIs yet." (12:47:52 AM) Danzi_: "So? We're here for Po souls. Taking the fortress intact is opional." (12:48:25 AM) Priceless: "Taking it intact would be tantamount to suicide, wouldn't it? It was a deathtrap even to those within." Priceless stated (12:48:39 AM) Danzi_: So were the manses in Nexus." (12:49:36 AM) Niet: "It's possible." (12:49:49 AM) Niet: "Survival and the souls are highest priority. THe manse is valuable though." (12:49:53 AM) Niet: "Shall we get to work on it?" (12:50:09 AM) Priceless: "Quite." she stated with a nod (12:50:46 AM) Danzi_: "We need a way to capture the hungry ghosts." (12:51:33 AM) Niet: (Don't we have a massive ghost trap?) (12:51:54 AM) Lian: (you probably don't want to reuse it with what you ahve in there) (12:51:56 AM) ***RR hums something similar to the Ghost busters theme (12:52:48 AM) Niet: (Would it be that hard to have another crystal? Given that we got this quest from a deathlord?) (12:53:07 AM) Lian: (given you can make a giant Yasal crystal every 5 ticks?) (12:53:52 AM) Danzi_: ((Huh???)) (12:54:13 AM) Niet: (They have a mundane resource cost?) (12:54:26 AM) Danzi_: ((giant yasal are artifact 3)) (12:55:27 AM) Lian: (artifact 2) (12:55:46 AM) Lian: (Yassal crystals are naturally occuring resources they aren't really "artifacts" per se) (12:55:58 AM) Danzi_: ((ah. but yes, I don't want to pack hungry ghosts with essence of deathlord.)) (12:56:49 AM) Lian: (Niet is capable of spending some time making crystals, its not as long as crafting its really just concentrated crystal growth) (12:57:36 AM) Lian: (you aren't going to get the bottle that way and there are upper limits po souls are within them) (12:58:31 AM) Danzi_: ((I think Niet was going to make a few regular yasals Lian)) (12:59:02 AM) Lian: (Niet can make very large crystals that work for this, its harder than "Poof star metal" but easier than "BUILD") (12:59:07 AM) Niet: (Right, giant yasals can do what we need, so those are what we do.) (1:00:12 AM) Lian: so you have what you need. (1:00:15 AM) Danzi_: ((kk)) (1:02:57 AM) Danzi_: We use slug demons as trap-finders! (1:04:30 AM) Lian: How many do you take? (1:06:03 AM) Niet: Only a few, if tehy set off traps that kill us all, that's bad. (1:06:43 AM) Lian: you understand her offer of Demon trap finders is "send them in first to die for you" (1:07:19 AM) Niet: (Right, I assumed we'd be using them intelligently rather than just demon wave tactics.) (1:07:28 AM) Niet: "It won't be necessary to use trap finders." (1:07:53 AM) ***Danzi_ gives niet a look. (1:08:14 AM) Lian: (youc an use them intelligently, she's just offering them as meat shields) (1:09:30 AM) Niet: (RIght. We bring army>SOme demon pokes painting>Mass trap kills us all.) (1:10:02 AM) Niet: (Demon goes ahead>Sets off descending ceiling>We all get crushed because the demon is the only one with access to the solution and it can't figure it out.) (1:10:38 AM) RR: (I see... so what about us doing it?) (1:10:47 AM) RR: (We do it > get smashed?) (1:11:09 AM) Niet: (We don't set traps off blindly would be the hope._ (1:11:26 AM) Niet: (Using low stat minions works to an extent, but if the trap gets all of us, then it's not that viable.) (1:11:42 AM) Niet: (So, a few to hit specific traps we couldn't deactivate. Assuming Emerald's compassion doesn't object.) (1:12:37 AM) Priceless: (I think she can suppress it for demons) (1:12:42 AM) Danzi_: ((k)) (1:13:17 AM) Danzi_: ((guys let's get a wiggle on. I got two hours of sleep and I'd like to get as deep as we can before I face dive my keyboard)) (1:13:38 AM) RR: (ditto) (1:14:55 AM) Lian: so into the setup? (1:15:08 AM) Niet: Head on in then? (1:15:09 AM) Danzi_: yes (1:16:34 AM) RR: si (1:16:48 AM) Priceless: *ja) (1:17:14 AM) Lian: you are directed in how to see into the large four story facility revealing its form beyond (1:18:46 AM) Priceless: (Let's make sure to snag all the random daiklaives, armors, and such from the poor would-be raiders that came before us) (1:21:26 AM) Niet: (Essence sight up.) (1:21:57 AM) Lian: Its a manse, there's a door that has various devices in it that seem to replicate similar powers that look at you (1:22:02 AM) Priceless: (same, of course) (1:22:15 AM) RR: (yup) (1:23:33 AM) Lian: (Door is scanning you) (1:23:49 AM) RR: (is that a bad thing?) (1:24:11 AM) Lian: (up to you?) (1:26:01 AM) RR: (can I dodge it?) (1:26:34 AM) Niet: Niet ducks behind Danzi. (1:27:06 AM) ***RR rolls under the scanning beam (1:27:31 AM) ***Priceless remains on guard, but passive, having, before this, taken on a solar guise. (1:28:42 AM) Niet: Niet carefully transforms into the form of a young, entirely non-heroic but quite cute peasant girl. (1:30:04 AM) Lian: (Danzi?) (1:34:31 AM) RR: (le poke) (1:35:13 AM) Danzi_: sorry (1:35:28 AM) ***Danzi_ simply uses eldritch secrets to appear as an eclipse (1:37:20 AM) Lian: ...anyone doing anything to the door? (1:38:00 AM) Niet: Once disguised, Niet will tentatively poke the door with a stick. (1:39:29 AM) ***RR likewise pokes it. trying to find any thin spots so she can kick it down (1:42:33 AM) Lian: are you going to use excellency? (1:42:53 AM) Niet: For? (1:43:36 AM) RR: kicking down a door? (1:43:39 AM) Lian: yes? (1:44:43 AM) RR: Green Sun Nimbus Flare, "punching" the door down (1:45:02 AM) RR: wait, this is the dungeon of the invisible place...? (1:45:28 AM) RR: as long as its not "Mr important diplomat's house", then punchy punchy (1:46:46 AM) Lian: yes is the Fortress. (1:46:59 AM) Lian: with a bit of essence you are more than capable of kicking down the door. (1:47:06 AM) Lian: sending it flying inside (1:49:20 AM) ***Priceless peers inward. (1:49:42 AM) ***Niet peers. (1:50:46 AM) Lian: there's orichalcum leafed vines all allong the walls (1:51:21 AM) RR: is it lit inside or pretty dim? (1:51:55 AM) Niet: (Essence sight show anything dangerous?) (1:51:59 AM) ***Priceless remotely pokes the vines (1:52:07 AM) Priceless: (no corpses?) (1:52:12 AM) ***Danzi_ just keeps essence sight up (1:54:09 AM) Lian: it is one noticable thing.. warm (1:54:25 AM) RR: ... (1:54:37 AM) RR: Ok, stairs or ways into other rooms? (1:54:58 AM) ***Priceless looks at Niet. (1:55:55 AM) ***RR looks at niet (1:58:06 AM) Lian: the hall is long but eventually you come to the large main chamber (2:00:04 AM) Niet: Niet enters last and follows the others. She waits for someone else to open the door. Far away, with her armor automatons flying in front of her to act as a shield. (2:00:16 AM) Danzi_: "oh thank you Kal Bax" she whispers as the air temperature rises. (2:01:15 AM) Lian: (perception+Larceny/awareness all) (2:02:05 AM) Priceless: (snagging a free succ) (2:02:22 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (2:02:22 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 9 8 8 10 9 7 2 6 3 (2:02:43 AM) Priceless: (er, a half-free succ, but, lessee... 8) (2:03:10 AM) RR: `roll 6d10 (2:03:11 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 6d10: 3 1 10 5 5 5 (2:03:16 AM) RR: (2...) (2:09:09 AM) Lian: (all) (2:09:27 AM) Niet: (3 dice) (2:09:30 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (2:09:30 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 3 4 8 3 4 8 10 1 8 8 7 9 (2:09:40 AM) Niet: (8) (2:09:48 AM) Danzi_: `roll 6d10 (2:09:48 AM) GameServ: Danzi_ rolled 6d10: 4 9 3 6 8 9 (2:09:53 AM) Danzi_: ((3)) (2:10:49 AM) Lian: Niet and Emerald see a few what could be hidden doors as the pass in the hall (2:11:15 AM) ***Priceless glances at Niet, "Should we probe them? Carefully?" (2:11:43 AM) ***Niet nods. (2:11:54 AM) Danzi_: "Probe what?" (2:12:25 AM) ***Danzi_ shucks the cold-weather gear and shifts back to her normal look, holding a yasal crystal in each hand (2:13:13 AM) Priceless: "it looks like there may be secret doors." she stated, probing one could-be door with her mind hand. (2:13:42 AM) Lian: its an imbeded area (2:14:05 AM) Priceless: (I... am unsure I catch what you mean?) (2:14:23 AM) ***Danzi_ starts looking at the construction and geomancy, trying to determine where the architecct would most likely have put everything. (2:14:50 AM) Lian: there could be something there (2:15:06 AM) ***RR stops and looks around a bit, but looks around in the opposite direction that everyone else is (2:17:41 AM) Lian: I don't think Danzi has the knowledge of the builder to pull that off especially for a hidden location (2:20:30 AM) Niet: Niet carefully points to the areas, outlining them with a wave of light. (2:20:47 AM) Niet: (Flashy PIO visuals go!) (2:25:15 AM) Lian: (what are you doing?) (2:26:58 AM) Niet: (Using PIO to mark suspected doors with light.) (2:27:13 AM) Niet: (Not attacking, just illuminating them.) (2:27:55 AM) Danzi_: ((collapseing. XP?)) (2:28:30 AM) RR: (aww...) (2:28:59 AM) Lian: (3) (2:29:24 AM) Priceless: (I should sleep too) (2:29:34 AM) RR: (yeah...) (2:30:33 AM) RR: night y'all (2:30:39 AM) RR left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:30:41 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights